


At the end of the day

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They drop their heterosexuality the moment they're in Derek's apartment. The moment the door closes behind them it's just THEM. Derek and Stiles. The couple. </p><p>Sort of a Coda to the last ep 4x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Simone, my lovely beta. She not only gives me ideas, she reads them afterwars and makes them so much more enjoyable. *hugs* Thanks, dear.

He's deadly tired when he finally shuts his front door behind him. Getting poisoned was never too high on his list on favorite things to do on a Saturday. To be honest, it came close to writing tests on a Saturday, and watching his best friend suffer and nearly die on a Saturday. 

He closes his eyes, unable to move for a second, and rests his head against the door. A warm breath on his face, followed by a pair of soft lips on his, should startle him but doesn't. 

He kisses back without thinking, taking in the familiar taste and scent of his lover. 

“Hi,” he murmurs without opening his eyes. 

“You look like shit,” comes the grumbled reply, and Stiles laughs, finally opening his eyes again. He looks directly into Derek Hale's green eyes, and leans a little closer again to press one more kiss to the tempting mouth. “Thanks, you too,” he answers. 

This time it's Derek who laughs. Then he gets serious again. “Scott and the others alright?” he asks, and only Stiles can hear the worry in his voice. He nods. “Malia found the list,” he says, and Derek winces. 

The list. The list on which Malia's name is on. But it's 'Malia Hale', and this was exactly *not* how they planned for her to find out that she's Peter's daughter. 

“How's Braeden?” he asks back, because tit-for-tat. While Stiles has to pretend to be with Malia, Derek has to pretend to care for Braeden. Stiles still isn't quite sure why they have to play this charade even though Derek had tried to explain it to him. It has something to do with Stiles being even *more* vulnerable (and thank you for that) when it's known that he's involved with Derek Hale who is still pretty high on the 'People to kill before your 30th birthday'-list of some hunters. 

Stiles gets it. 

In a way. 

Doesn't mean he has to like it. 

They drop their heterosexuality the moment they're in Derek's apartment. The moment the door closes behind them it's just THEM. Derek and Stiles. The couple. 

“She'll live,” Derek answers Stiles' question about Braeden. “What about Malia? You talked to her?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, she ran before I could get a word out. I'll try to find her tomorrow.”

Derek nods. “Scott?”

“With his mom. She had a shit day, too. So did my dad, and Scott's dad who finally did something good and shot the crazy guy. Unfortunately, he did it while said crazy guy was pointing a gun at my head.”

A slow growl comes from his werewolf's chest, and Stiles reaches out to touch him. “Down, wolfy,” he smiles, “I'm alright. Just got his blood and his brain all over my face.”

“That explains the smell. You stink.”

“I love you, too, wolfy.”

Derek laughs, and Stiles simply can't get enough of it. It changes Derek's whole face, makes it almost light up. Spontaneously, he kisses him again. 

And again. Enjoys the feel of the stubble on his face, the soft lips that part beneath his, the agile tongue that he loves to play with and that can do amazing things to his body. 

“You,” murmurs Derek against his mouth, “need”, another kiss, pressed to his neck, “a shower,” he finishes his sentence, and gently moves Stiles from the door, and pushes him in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Join me?” Stiles grins, “Just because sharing water is good for the environment, of course,” he deadpans, and Derek grins back at him. 

“Okay,” he acknowledges, “if it's for the environment, I'll do it.” 

They shed their clothes on the way to the bathroom, Stiles letting his simply fall where he walks with Derek following him, picking it up, and shoving it in the laundry bin. 

Stiles is the first to step underneath the shower. The water is perfect, running over his tired body, washing away the remnants of blood, fever sweat, and what else he managed to get on his skin. He can feel Derek moving in behind him only seconds later, picking up the shower gel, and tenderly removing the memories of this day. Big, strong hands glide over his skin, massage away the stress that manifested itself in his muscles, and all in all caress and pet him as if he was a giant cat. Stiles closes his eyes, leans back against Derek's chest, moans quietly when the hands move to his chest, and clever fingers pinch a nipple. 

“I missed you today,” he whispers, knowing that Derek can hear him loud and clear, “I didn't know where you were. Saw Scott, and Kira, and Malia … they suffered, and I didn't know shit about you. Drove me up the walls.”

Derek presses a kiss to his ear shell. “M'sorry,” he mumbles, “it was crazy today. With Braeden, and Scott's mom, and all the fucked up stuff that happened at the hospital. I should have called. Or at least texted you.”

“It's okay,” Stiles lies because it's not. He was sick with worry, and he knows that his werewolf knows. Because even with his senses weakend, Derek can still hear his heartbeat. Can still hear that it trips a little over Stiles' obvious lie. 

Knows that Derek knows even before he hears the good-natured “Liar!” grumbled in his ear. With a sigh he turns around in Derek's arms, presses himself shamelessly close to his lover, hugs him, and just holds him. And slowly, very, very slowly, his world rightens itself again. 

“Come on, let's get out,” Derek finally says, and together they climb out of the shower. Stiles turns the water off while Derek pats first himself, and then his lover dry. Stiles puts a pair of boxers on he finds in the drawer next to his own, and though he knows that they're not his he wears them anyway. There is always that little sparkle of possessiveness in his wolf's eyes when he sees Stiles wearing something that belongs to him. Then he makes a bee-line for the couch which seems like heaven right now, while Derek makes a little detour to the kitchen and grabs them each a beer. 

It's Saturday, and his dad won't expect him back before tomorrow night. He – unlike the other people in his surroundings – knows about his fake - relationship with Malia, and knows that he's safe with Derek. Knows how much he loves Derek. Has known it ever since Stiles and his friends went to Mexico to rescue him. His dad had been the one to hold him while he sobbed his heart out over the fact that they got a teenaged Derek back who remembered his love for Kate but had forgotten about Stiles completely. 

Now he's back again, in all his grown-up, gruffy glory, and Stiles still loves him to pieces, and is determined to never let him go again. 

“Deep thoughts?” Derek's voice interrupts his brooding, and he looks up, sees him standing in front of him with nothing but a pair of dark sweatpants and two bottles of beer in his hand. Wordlessly, Stiles makes grabby hands, and Derek plops down on the couch next to him, pulls him close, and presses a kiss to his naked shoulder. With a sigh, he cuddles closer to his wolf, enjoys the unnatural bodyheat that is typical for werewolves which makes them the ideal bed companions in long, cold winter nights. 

“Not so deep,” he answers after a few heartbeats, and pulls his lover's arm a little tighter around himself. “Just thinking about the day. A typical day in Beacon Hills.”

Derek laughs slightly, and Stiles feels the movements of his chest. With a content sigh he closes his eyes. 

He switched off his cellphone on his way up to the apartment. His dad knows how to reach him and all the others can wait. With Scott's dad still lingering around in Scott's house, Stiles' Dad will be most likely at their house, maybe with Chris Argent. He's sure they share their own kind of comfort right now. He'll contact Scott tomorrow, to see if he heard something about Malia. For tonight, everyone he cares about is safe. 

He can feel his limbs grow heavy, can feel how Derek catches his beer moments before the bottle can slip from his limb fingers. 

The slow thump ~ thump ~ thump of his werewolf's heart lulls him into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
